Frankenstein
Frankenstein is a recurring character of Cartoon Network's series Uncle Grandpa. He lives in a laboratory within the RV. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Physical Appearance Frankenstein is a big monster with black eyes, black hair, and green skin. He wears a yellow shirt under a red jacket that is buttoned up and a pair of black slacks. Personality He is Uncle Grandpa's assistant who does everything Uncle Grandpa needs to get done. He only talks in loud grunts. Relationships Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa and Frankenstein both have a good connection with each other. In Tiger Trails Uncle Grandpa needed some Frankenstein Juice to pour on the ground to revive the dead pets and Frankenstein provided Uncle Grandpa the juice. In Body Trouble Frankenstein gave his body to Uncle Grandpa when he needed a new one to show off to Belly Bag. In The Origin of Frankenstein, he's responsible for frying his brain and making him stupid, he's also Uncle Grandpa's phone charger. Belly Bag Frankenstein lives in his castle that's inside Belly Bag as shown in Sick Bag, what happens to Belly Bag also happens to Frankenstein such as getting sick. In Body Trouble Belly Bag got mad at Uncle Grandpa while he was using Frankenstein's body. Pizza Steve Pizza Steve and Frankenstein don't really interact much with each other. In Haunted RV, Uncle Grandpa had switched their brains at the end of the episode and Frankenstein's brain was put in Pizza Steve's body. In the short after Uncle Grandpa Retires they play a twister-like game with each other and the rest of the gang. Mr. Gus As seen in the short after Uncle Grandpa Retires, Frankenstein helps Mr. Gus by letting him ride on his back when Mr. Gus found the ground to be too hot on his feet. Later on in the short, Mr. Gus had Frankenstein climb on his back to try and capture the weird fuel as a sign of teamwork. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Frankenstein is usually seen riding Tiger just like anyone in some episodes such as Shower Party and in the short after Uncle Grandpa Retires, really Tiger is just a mode of transport for Frankenstein. Tiny Miracle Frankenstein tried to get Tiny Miracle unstuck from the big orb of weird in the short after Uncle Grandpa Retires. They show teamwork just like with any in the gang. Evil Wizard In Uncle Grandpa Retires, Frankenstein needed electricity for his vehicle to power up, he grunted and Evil Wizard provided Frankenstein with the electricity he needed for the race. Gallery Trivia *Frankenstein is a parody of Frankenstein's Monster from a famous book called Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. **Similarly, there was a movie made from the book with the same name produced by Universal Studios starring Boris Karloff as Frankenstein's Monster. *He made a cameo in "Charlie Burgers" where he is stuck on the balloon. *He made a cameo in "Grounded", and could be seen in the first part of the party. *He can drive as seen in Uncle Grandpa Retires. *His creator, Dr. Frankenstein calls him by the name of "Francis". *He was designed to be the most intelligent being ever, before Uncle Grandpa fried his brain. Appearances Precursors *"Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa" Episodes *"Tiger Trails" *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" (Title Card) *"Charlie Burgers" (Cameo) *"More Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Viewer Special" *"Prank Wars" (Storyboards) *"Sick Bag" *"Grounded" *"Haunted RV" *"Christmas Special" *"Dog Day" *"Body Trouble" *"Shower Party" *"Uncle Grandpa Land" *"The Fan" (Toy) *"The Package" *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"Secret Santa" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"The Return of Aunt Grandma" *"Uncle Grandpa Runs for President" *"Costume Crisis" *"Face Fix" *"Surprise Party" *"Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa" *"Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years" Shorts *"Uncle Grandpa Cooks a Burrito" *"Tiger Talk" *"Smile Juice" *"Out of Fuel" *"Football" *"Frankenstein Juice" *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Inside the Director's Mind with Uncle Grandpa" *"Picture Imperfect" *"The Case of the Missing Bike" *"The Origin of Frankenstein" Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adult Characters